


all the colors on street signs

by icediero



Category: Fall Out Boy, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, fob - Fandom, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Color AU, Drugs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icediero/pseuds/icediero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: mikey can only see black and white, until he meets pete and the tiniest tinge of red across pete’s cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a new ficlet?? one shot??? idk. i hope you enjoy anyways. this is a fic that i wrote when i was still sort of bad at writing. i apologize. i will be going and editing through this soon. i just wanted to clear my file on my computer. thanks for reading!

when mikey woke from his slumber, everything hurt. nothing had changed, the man laying beside him was still as plain as the old tv’s from the 50’s. true love had not yet reared its ugly head, ramming into mikey’s life. he turns and falls asleep again, facing away from the intruder. 

he didn’t call brian again. it was inevitable. at this moment, mikey was busy being the third wheel in the fucked up relationship that was bertandgerard. never gerardandbert. never gerard by himself. gerard had been drinking enough whiskey to kill a man twice his size, but he always woke up the next morning after passing out with a quiet moan, and an urge to make coffee. now bert, bert was the definition of the term “gross”. he didn’t shower, or brush his teeth, and he always smelled like booze and jizz. mikey didn’t like to think about gerard’s jizz, but he was pretty sure that bert wore the shirts he and gerard used to wipe themselves down without washing it again. mikey blinked back to reality. bert and gerard were in the middle of making out. mikey let himself out.


	2. 2

when he came back, gerard was in tears. the room smelled of sex and sweat and most of all, vomit. mikey made sure that the place on the couch where he sat was dry enough, and he held his brother. because who fucking knows what bert did today, but tomorrow it’d blow over and gerard would jump right back into the hole bert dug for him. mikey learns through gerard’s sobs that bert had gotten drunk with him, and screamed at him and punched him so hard in the ribs gerard thought he wouldn’t be able to breathe again. “i guess he broke up with me" goes unheard. the “i’m glad” goes through gerard’s ears and is never heard again. gerard passes out in mikey’s arms that night, mikey pulling a half empty bottle out from under gee’s back.


	3. 3

mikey woke up still seeing black and white. his brother was still a small shade of grey, a speck in this universe. mikey was sure gerard was beautiful in color. hell, gerard was beautiful in no color. no one understood gerard, and therefore, he would stay black and white until someone cared enough. mikey shook out of his trance and rubbed gee’s head, untangling all the knots and stringy parts, letting it fall freely onto the other side of his leg. gerard was a blanket hog, and mikey’s feet were cold, but if gerard smiled in his sleep while having bunches of blankets up to his chin then mikey would catch hypothermia and lose his feet for a moment like that. mikey eased gerard off him and got dressed, making his way into the kitchen. upon further inspection, it seems that bert took the coffee filters and coffee in general. cursing, mikey wrapped a scarf around his neck and jacket and went down the street for coffee.

mikey opened the door to his apartment building wielding two coffees. he   
struggles with the coffee whilst trying to get his house key out of his pocket. he sighs in frustration and kicks the door repeatedly, hoping gerard would come to the door. the door opened, but mikey didn’t come face to face with his brother, instead he met a man shorter than him, with definite dyed black hair and skinny jeans. mikey stammers. “you live next door.” the man says, and mikey swears he sees a little bit of color. he passes it off as an illusion and says a quick sorry and moves to his door, which he left unlocked thankfully. mikey doesn’t stop thinking about the man until he sees him a week later.


	4. 4

mikey’s on yet another coffee run, when he stops in front of the door he had mistakenly kicked for a good 10 minutes last week. /gee could wait, perhaps.” and so mikey was greeted with the black haired boy once again. and so mikey invited him for coffee. /to apologize for kicking your door, and also embarrassing myself./ the boy agreed, and it was no surprise when Mikey found himself on the couch of this boy, (/his name is pete./) and nothing else was done except for maybe a bit of lazy kissing and the occasional, “b movies are fuckin’ great, asshole.” and mikey swore, he saw just a little more tinge of pink on pete’s cheeks.


	5. 5

this went on for months. mikey would swear he would see color, and give pete a weird look. and pete would return the look. it was not until mikey kissed him for the first time, that mikey saw flashes of color. mikey jumped back and pete giggled. “did you see that too?” pete asked. mikey nodded, his eyes widening behind his black and white glasses. he pushed them back up his nose. pete pulled them off entirely, and pulled mikey to his chest. “i wanna see it again.” he smiled. 

when mikey went home, he looked in the mirror and saw purple hickeys. mikey bit his lip to contain a smile. then he sniffed the air, and turned to the shower. he pulled it back only to see a tiny body curled up in the bottom of the tub. before rousing the boy, mikey took in the colors of his clothes, his hair, his skin. gerard had dyed his hair a bright red, just recently due to the red stains in the tub. mikey giggled a little, and pulled on his brother’s arm, earning a giggle. gerard turned over and opened his eyes to mikey. “mikey! where were you last night, i got sad.” gerard pouts, sitting up. “i was with someone. your hair looks really nice by the way.” mikey bites back a giant grin as gerard’s brain processes the information. “oh, mikey!” gerard gets up and wraps his arms around his little brother and cried a little onto his shirt. mikey squeezed gerard, ignoring the stench of the dye, and focusing on his brother in the mirror. “you know you said you’d get clean after i found the one. it’s time gerard.” gerard’s breath hitches, and mikey knows this will be a long road. gerard sighs and nods his head, and mikey doesn’t tell him he doesn’t see everything yet.


	6. 6

when they wake up the next morning, mikey gets up before gee does and dumps all the alcohol he can find in the house. when gerard wakes up, he cries.


	7. 7

mikey doesn’t expect gerard to bring home anyone, but he does, and when he does, this boy is magical. gerard’s 6 months sober and he’s brought home this actual angel. he introduces himself as frank, and mikey almost melts in his palm. this is a step up from bert. so much more than bert could ever be. frank understands that gerard gets sad and he doesn’t leave the bed for /anything./ frank gets that the way brothers are closer than close, and nothing would ever break that bond. frank understands that gerard is fragile still, and can’t be around alcohol, but he can tolerate cigarettes, “marlboro reds are his favorite, frankie.” frank is like a beam in gerard’s life, and he clings to him with uncertainty. one night, gerard, mikey, and frank are all sitting on the couch. “i really like the color of his eyes, mikey.” and mikey grins. things are okay. things get better.


	8. 8

mikey and gerard rarely fight. and if they do, its privately and never in front of frank or others. but this night, it’s terrible. broken dishes, ripped couches, hair pulling, and tears. mikey’s glasses are broken. he sits up and punches gerard in the face. frank freaks out. mikey punches frank in the face too. he grabs clothes, his contacts, his essentials, vinyls and favorite comic books and throws them in a bag. he slams the door. he knocks on pete’s door, wiping the last remaining tears in his eyes. pete opens the door bleary eyed and bedhead. he pulls mikey into his apartment and shuts the door. “it wasn’t your fault, you were trying to help him.” pete comforts mikey. mikey cries harder. when mikey wakes up, he tries the door. the lock has been changed and mikey’s stuff or whatever he didn’t bring is on the doorstep. he picks it up and looks at pete. pete helps him bring it in. that night, mikey puts in his earbuds the moment he hears his brother moan through the walls.


	9. 9

pete comes home a bit tipsy one night. they share everything and pete’s routine is to work with his best friend at the record store, then go with said friend to practice in their band, and then go to the bar and drink a bit. mikey doesn’t disturb that routine. in fact, he hardly ever leaves his room. when mikey starts to notice his things going missing, he checks pete’s room. he feels like he’s invading pete’s space, until he sees his favorite anthrax tee shirt sticking out of one of the drawers, and a bit of his star wars bed sheets under pete’s bedspread. mikey half smiles. he falls in pete’s bed. pete smiles when he gets home, having checked mikey’s room, and seeing no signs of the boy, he races to his room quietly, and peeks. mikey’s there, laying in boxers and looking utterly perfect. pete bites his lip to stop smiling and strips down to his boxers.

mikey wakes up to a warm body and caramelized eyes. and all he does is kiss him, nice and short and sweet. pete comes to life even more in mikey’s sight. he sees the navy blue of his boxers, the dark color of pete’s hair. mikey whispers, /i love you/ for the first time and pete says it right back. they fall asleep listening to each others heartbeats.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sidenote! (will also be putting this somewhere else as well!) full color doesn't come in until you're completely sure you love the person! do not fret, this story has many holes!)

when mikey woke up, he jumped out of bed at the sight of color. he saw crimsons, and bright white of his sheets, and the blue color of his room. he saw the grass outside was a lovely shade of brown and the bedspread on his bed was light bouncy green. he jumped up and down, and heard a voice laugh from behind him. he spun around and jumped on the bed and for the first time, truly saw pete’s eyes for what they were. pete and mikey become peteandmikey. and its lovely, and mikey loves seeing the world in high definition. pete looks down at the boy in his arms and he sighs. he’s in love and he can’t see this angel in the colors he wants to see him. he prays to the heavens above that maybe this isn’t a mistake, and he’s loving this boy, and mikey sees him full color, and maybe he’ll see him too one day. they haven’t discussed it. 

pete dreads when mikey asks him what he looks like to him. pete looks at him and pretends to study him. he closes his eyes and begins to speak. “your eyes are the loveliest color, i can’t even describe them.” mikey’s face falls, he sees right through pete. “i’m sure its just a delay. please don’t leave me, i show all the signs, but my sight won’t come through. please know i’m in love with you too.” pete cries not once but three times that day.


	11. 11

mikey and gerard make up after 8 months. gerard knocks gingerly on peteandmikey’s door, and pete opens the door. a “can i see mikey” goes unspoken, pete just lets him in, and offers him a drink. “he’s in the shower at the moment, so you can just sit down and wait for him. the tv’s all yours.” pete disappears into his and mikey’s room. mikey walks out with wet hair and fogged up glasses. he sits down next to the person on the couch and completely ignores them. that is, until he met with red hair. he starts to cry a little and gets pulled into his brother’s chest. this time, gerard does the comforting. the “i’m sorry” goes unspoken.


	12. 12

it’s nearly a year and a half later when pete finally wakes up to see mikey in full color, and not pastels. he cries out of excitement. mikey kisses him full on the mouth, and brings his brother and best friend over. its a big group hug and pete knows he is loved. gerard is one year clean, and frank may have something up his sleeve for later. he shows it to mikey and mikey’s eyes widen. “he’ll love it.” he whispers to frank, knowing that pete and gerard could easily overhear them. frank smiles. they go back home with smiles on their faces. gerard doesn’t remember a time that mikey and him ever fought.


	13. 13

it is two years into peteandmikey when something changes. pete brings home this brooding news of a long ago girlfriend who’s raising a child. "/bronx mowgli wentz/“ mikey doesn’t flinch. mikey quietly sits in the kitchen with two mugs of coffee and waits for pete to bring him home. when he meets the 6 year old, he is delighted. when bronx quietly calls out “/dad/“ in the night, he wants mikey and not pete, and that causes tension between the two.

pete and mikey fight for real this time. its full of angry tears and broken knuckles and “he’s my son, not yours” and mikey is trying his best. they end it later that night after bronx comes home to pete in his bed and mikey in their bedroom. the next morning, mikey quietly slips from his bed and packs his bags. he takes bronx out for one more time, and he makes it special. "why are you leaving my dad?" comes out of bronx's mouth, and mikey bites his lip. he doesn't answer, and bronx gives up. when he comes home, the bag is unzipped and everything is strewn across the floor. “it’s not that easy, mikeyway.” pete mumbles from the couch. mikey half grins, and bronx smiles.


	14. 14

mikey and pete get married in the fall. they dance the entire time, and pete stumbles on his vows. things are okay. gerard is 2 years clean. things are okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this very bad fic! i'm sorry you wasted your time on something i'll be going through, and changing in the next few months.


End file.
